Report:Vandalism
Anonymous is having Edit War again at Lawlerpedia *Wiki: http://lawlerpedia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lawlerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity *Reason: Anonymous is doing causing chaos by edit wars, tons of hate pages out of users, vandalism, trolling and possible having flame/internet wars altogether, so someone need to disabled anonymous in Wikia Features, lock and deleting one of pages or even close this wiki. *Signature: XSmash6m4 (talk) 01:01, July 21, 2016 (UTC) World%20Remover at Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki *Wiki: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com *Vandal: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/World_Remover *Reason: Page move vandalism mostly *Signature: -- 'DoCheon ' 05:07, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:57, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism on different wikis *Vandal: http://oc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J00h8r *Vandal: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.152.218.27 *Vandal: http://ru.mainpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.78.11.196 (Possible Vandalism) *Vandal: http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.219.0.121 *Vandal: http://teamcrafted.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.211.66.114 *Vandal: http://ru.tvpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/158.46.32.63 *Vandal: http://communicationsbyghost.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lizington *Vandal: http://es.goth.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/186.36.127.3 *Vandal: http://roblox-survival-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.151.44.95 *Vandal: http://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1337YOLOMANAFAKA *Vandal: http://animatron.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/5.164.80.11 *Vandal: http://monster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KingOfKingdoms *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: �������������� 02:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 110.138.62.248 at Polandball Wiki *Wiki: http://polandball.wikia.com *Vandal: http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/110.138.62.248 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: The Balls (talk) 10:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Awesomeguy1928 at Logopedia *Wiki: http://logos.wikia.com *Vandal: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Awesomeguy1928 *Reason: Also as Awesomeguy2662, Awesomeguy7891 and Awesomekid1987. The one and the same person. Abusing creating multiple accounts as well as block evasion. *Signature: Pepek94 (talk) 14:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :May I ask where they are evading their blocks? It isn't on Logopedia. Unless there is another account involved. None of them are blocked on that wiki so I'm not quite sure the issue. Either way, unless one of these "Awesomeguy" accounts is evading a global block, your best bet is to consult with local admins about local socks. 107.222.103.178 at Evil Youtubers Wiki *Wiki: http://evil-youtubers.wikia.com *Vandal: http://evil-youtubers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.222.103.178 *Reason: Possible Vandalism *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 17:37, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Alaeric%20Stormtreader at Moon Guard Wiki *Wiki: http://moon-guard.wikia.com *Vandal: http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alaeric%20Stormtreader *Reason: Removing content from pages. The user has done legit edits on the past, but it seems he became inactive and removed the content from several pages after being inactive. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:09, July 22, 2016 (UTC) 166.137.139.91 at Battle Girl Wiki *Wiki: http://battlegirl.wikia.com *Vandal: http://battlegirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.137.139.91 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:18, July 22, 2016 (UTC) It was An Faulse Alarm, it was just on Of My Subscribers on Youtube, and He was Joking ChaoticSlayerFTW at Geronimo Stilton Wiki *Wiki: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com *Vandal: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ChaoticSlayerFTW *Reason: He's being vandalizing as an anonymous user for the past month and I'm fed up of cleaning his mess every time he strikes. *Signature: Gunslinger99 (talk) 04:13, July 23, 2016 (UTC) 115.66.249.71 at Geronimo Stilton Wiki *Wiki: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com *Vandal: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/115.66.249.71 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: The Balls (talk) 09:02, July 23, 2016 (UTC) 49.151.44.95 at Roblox Survival Beginnings Wiki *Wiki: http://roblox-survival-beginnings.wikia.com *Vandal: http://roblox-survival-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.151.44.95 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 13:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) The_Balls at Happy Tree Friends Wiki *Wiki: http://happytreefriends.wikia.com *Vandal: http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Balls *Reason: Vandalism, Sock puppetry, and possible cross-wikia spammer. *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 13:35, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:57, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Terrr on Multiple Wikias *Wiki: http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball_Wiki *Wiki: http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Terraria_Wiki *Vandal: http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Terrr *Vandal: http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Terrr *Reason: Vandalism, abusing multiple accounts *Signature: (talk) 18:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) It%20could%20always%20be%20shittier at Barney and Pokemon wikis *Wiki: http://barney.wikia.com *Wiki 2: http://pokemon.wikia.com *Vandal Link 1: http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/It%20could%20always%20be%20shittier *Vandal Link 2: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/It_could_always_be_shittier *Reason: Another attack. Again! Wonderful. *Signature: Muzzarino 19:13, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Then_we_went_into_the_bear at Logopedia *Wiki: http://logos.wikia.com *Vandal: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Then_we_went_into_the_bear *Reason: Vandalized the pages himself and asked the admins to revert it if it was this person who did it. *Signature: Muzzarino 20:22, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Leave to local admins. 02:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) MELEEROX at Smashpedia *Wiki: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com *Vandal: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MELEEROX *Reason: Replacing page content with nonsense/gibberish *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk| ) 20:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Jesus%20christ%20help%20us%20all%20lord at Blox City Wikia *Wiki: http://bloxcity.wikia.com *Vandal: http://bloxcity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jesus%20christ%20help%20us%20all%20lord *Reason: Cross-wiki Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:24, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 75.177.131.91 at Adventures of Gohan Wiki *Wiki: http://advenchuresofgohan.wikia.com *Vandal: http://advenchuresofgohan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.177.131.91 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:31, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 75.177.131.91 at West Galaxy's Warrior Wiki *Wiki: http://westgalaxyswarriors.wikia.com *Vandal: http://westgalaxyswarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.177.131.91 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:41, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC)